elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cicero/Archive 1
Boosting Block I don't see that smaller section about how to boost the block skill as necessary to have on this page. That method could honestly be done with most easy level NPCs. Can that be removed? X-less-Nobody (talk) 03:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ^ I agree. Off topic, Cicero is invincible as your follower. He doesn't die even if you strike him while he's down Unbroken Steel -Talk- Couldn't that simply be moved to a trivia section. Very useful bit of info about the character IMHO. The fact he does little damage and is invincible as a follower is the point, and why he is so useful. 10:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Cicero can't be the adoring fan. He is an Imperial. The Adoring fan was a breton... :Adoring fan was a Bosmer. But as his journal says, he was in disguise. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Cicero is from 200 years after the Adoring Fan from Oblivion. The story with Cicero was obviously an ironic little nod to the dislike many players had for the AF from Oblivion and the plentiful videos out there of people killing the Bosmer one in creative ways. Anyway, what makes anyone think there would be the same adoring fan 200 years after Oblivion's? Ridiculous. --'Rookwood' 08:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks it's Shaco "The joke's on you!" --an0my(talk) 21:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Cicero's way cooler than Shaco. Shaco's overpowered. Cicero's just badass. Best follower ever! How can you NOT love a deranged little clown that's utterly devoted to you and begs to serve you by killing people? Well he can get a little annoying, plus you miss out on a great outfit if you don't kill him GrimmShadows (talk) 22:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I found his entire outfit in the Downstar Sanctuary while I was "hunting" him for that werewolf that calls me hamhock, so I have a complete Jester Outfit, and a complete Worn Shrouded Armor AND the precious little monster himself. If you hook him up with the Ancient Shrouded Armor (at legendary repair) as well as the Peerless Squire ring it completely nullifies his weakness and he is pretty impressive. STAB-STAB-STAB! I'd TOTALLY marry him if I could (The Listener and The Keeper, it's a match made in the Void), but since I can't I won't marry at all. "Those who hammer their guns into plows will plow for those who do not..." Thomas Jefferson. Helena 19:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt Poor Cicero What happens if you accept his quest, don't complete the quest , and destroy The Dark Brotherhood. Bears1234 (talk) 05:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234Bears1234 (talk) 05:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You can only start the quest where you destroy the DB if you kill Astrid in the Abandoned House. If you leave, she becomes essential again. So you can't do both. Stats His stats should cite what level they were taken at, or more optimally be reflective of his stats at level 50 as is the more standard benchmark. If there are no objections I'm going to fill it in with level 50 stats. Irrelevant Label (talk) 16:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Image Can we get a new image? I don't know if the image used right now is even him, the face looks nothing like how he looks in my game, or in other videos I have seen. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're more than welcome to upload a newer version of the file, if you think the current one is inferior. Please ensure it is high resolution and in .png first, however. You may find instructions on capture screenshots here. Additionally, this, I know for a fact, is a photograph of Cicero. I took it upon myself to add more photos of him to increase the visual-awesomeness of the article. You can see, from the multiple screenshots, that it is, indeed, him. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 02:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :That's so odd. All the images on the page has his face look like 20 years younger then he does on mine... Jabberwockxeno (talk) 02:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted this myself as it was redundant... but I don't know how to clean up the spot. Incorrect reference ID This article states that Cicero's reference ID is 9BCB0. This is incorrect - the correct reference ID is 1E64A. So damn short Seriously, does he have some special character race, or did they just nerf his setscale value? He's shorter than Breton women, yet he is an imperial male, that should put him on par with "most" characters. Nords n make Orcs would still be a fair bit taller. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 01:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Dancing has Stunted his growth lol 6 Xero 9 (talk) 05:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Imagine Cicero dancing With a female altmer! (or How tall would his kids be if he had children with a breton!) Not appearing after Dark Brotherhood Questline complete? I chose to spare Circero during A Cure for Madness, ''and after completing ''Hail Sithis! and killing the (real) Emperor, I returned to the Dawnstar Sanctuary for the first time after Circero's little quest. After talking to Nazir, travelling to Riften and fully upgrading the Sanctuary, I returned, hoping to find Circero again... However, though Babette, Nazir, and both Initiates were present, Circero is nowhere to be found - yet I specifically spared him. Not sure what's happened here? If it's any help, I have only completed the first batch of mini-assassinations from Nazir, and have the second batch waiting in my journal (not even started the third ones yet). It's been over an ingame-week, and I can't find my poor Circero! :( Can anyone help? I'm actually having the same problem. I spared Cicero but I can't find him anywhere. When I found him in the Dawnstar Sanctuary the first time, I pickpocketed his shoes and gloves (and got them without problems) and tried his hat but when I tried his hat he got up and started attacking me, chasing me through the Sanctuary. After that, I haven't seen him since. Never mind, I found him. After you completed the Dark Brotherhood story, did you exit the Dawnstar Sanctuary through the main enterance, not the secret one? That's how I found him. After I left, he just walked up and started talking to me. I'm assuming that if you don't leave through the main enterance, he won't appear. If that's true, it might be worth mentioning in the main article. A BUG! Upon giving Cicero the "Nightingale Cowl" (if he hasn't got a better hood) he will wear it. However, if he wears it, he appears to have a "light" glitch, where the hood is grey instead of black! (On the PS3) I would add a photo but I play on PS3. Not PC. Cicero bug? For some reason Cicero keeps randomly killing people even if they aren't enimes. It's gotten really annoying, hes given me a 2000 bounty in Morthal. He's even attacked Shadowmere a couple of times, and when I went to High Hrothgar, he assulted the Greybeards. Does anyone know why this happendsAllthegoodusernamesaretaken (talk) 02:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (whats the tildes for?) * Hehehehehe...Cicero crazy? That's...madness...heheheheheeee... Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 20:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Armor The statement that "he will wear any armor given to him" is incorrect (the page is locked, so I can't edit it)- he won't wear falmer helmets Follower I think it should be added that like Serana, he's one of the only followers that comments on his environment. I don't know if it's always been like this or just added in but I just walked in Riften and he started talking about how he likes all the cutthroats and thieves in this town, then I did Brynjolfs little mission to pickpocket Brand-Shei and he said something about how he doesn't understand why thieves take things before killing them. Did anyone else notice this? Cicero keeps killing things that he conjures up with staffs (familiars, fire and frost atronachs), as soon as the battle ends. He also attacks Shadowmere every time they're together. (Xbox) 05:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Poor Wording - Needs Correction" The sentance "Cicero is a unique follower in the fact that he will often, for no reason, start to dance if he is a follower." is very poorly worded, and needs to be fixed. I can think of any number of better ways to say what this sentance is trying to say. While it's technically a correct sentance, it shouldn't have (and I'm paraphasing here) "is a follower" twice in the same sentance. Try something like: "Cicero is unique in the fact that he will often, for no reason, start to dance while he's a follower." Anyways, just my thoughts. Ulithium Dragon (talk) 18:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Also: * "He killed another assassin of the guild, who falsely claimed to be the next Listener." - it's put out of order of events in the paragraph (he wasn't completely insane nor was he alone when Rasha died), and he convinced Garnag to kill Rasha, he did not do it himself (according to Cicero's Journal, volume 4). * The Interactions section: everything is under the Cure For Madness heading, which is incorrect because that particular quest starts only after you kill Gaius. The part about hiding in the Night Mother's coffin happens way before Cure For Madness begins; technically, only the last paragraph there is actually about the Cure For Madness. There's also nothing on Delayed Burial at all in this section, and while I understand that quest is optional, there should be a quick mention. * "After completing the questline for the Dark Brotherhood, and Cicero becomes a Follower if left alive." - the 'and' joining the two clauses is superfluous. * "If one manages to get Cicero up to his feet he is considerably smaller than he was previously. Often this makes the player character have gargantuan properties." - previously to what? He is actually only smaller during your first encounter - Cicero is considerably shorter during Delayed Burial, and during his arrival at the Falkreath Sanctuary. Afterwards, every time you go to him in his room, and as a follower, he is at the regular Imperial height of 1.0000. * "If Cicero is a follower, and is attacked while Shadowmere is nearby, Shadowmere will attack the player." - is not true for me. * List of quotes is also incomplete. : Could we possibly unlock this page for corrections? : - Karen (talk) * (profile) 08:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can some Admin please add those Links: it:Cicero pl:Cycero it:Cicero pl:Cycero thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 09:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction Background needs an overhaul. As detailed by his journals, Cicero was an accepted member of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, after the fall the Bruma Sanctuary ''sometime before'' ''23rd of Evening Star, 4E 186. In his journals he also mentions the riots in Bravil leading to the death of Alisanne Dupre, the Night Mother's previous Listener ofter the desecration of the Night Mother's crypt beneath The Lucky Old Lady. Voted Keeper of the Night Mother by the remaining brotherhood members, Cicero was given one last contract before taking on his role. The target a jester, with whom he later on became obsessed with. After convincing ''Garnag ''to kill ''Rasha ''for failing to give the Binding Words the Sanctuary deteriorated until only Cicero remained. Alone Cicero started to take on the personal of a fool and his attire and flamboyant manner to mimic the jester he killed. He also grew mentally unstable while trying to convence the Night Mother to speak to him and become the Listener. 02:54, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Cicero: Trivia Cicero was a Roman lawyer who was known for his skills of rhetoric and law, not linguistics, which is an entirely different, unrelated, and more modern field. Using Cicero as a "target dummy" Relating to the fact that Cicero is invincible to death by Dragonborn, does anyone know if it's possible to level up skills by using them on him? Such as Destruction, One Handed, etc? I'm not sure if it'd be worthy of being put in the article under trivia or bugs if one can, but I'm rather curious as to if this is possible. Incarnate Sable (talk) 12:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) His insanity The way it's stated - "His final contract involved killing a jester, and slowly, Cicero descended into madness, obsessing over his kill, and adopting aspects of her persona." - makes it sound like it was the contract itself was what lead to him going batshit, even though it was the destruction of the Brotherhood and Cheydinhal that did it. Also - "adopting aspects of her persona." - the jester was a man. 'Tiro Finale (talk) 04:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC)''' Slight Gender Typo At the end of the "Personality" section, it says, "Cicero descended into madness, obsessing over his kill, and adopting aspects of her persona." It should be "his persona", as the jester was referred to with a male pronoun. (edit, I just noticed someone already pointed that out, but it hasn't been corrected yet nonetheless)AmuletofWoo (talk) 05:26, August 27, 2014 (UTC)